


Kiss me Marcus

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Marcus and Abby on the Ark, Pre-Relationship, Teenagers!Kabby, teach me how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: "I need you to teach me how to kiss"Marcus nearly chokes on his food and throws Abby an incredulous look, while she casually settles down on the seat next to him.  Clearing his throat, he hopes that he either didn’t hear her right or that she was joking, but as Marcus lifts his head and notices the determined gleam in her eyes and stubborn set of her jaw, he realises that yes his best friend did just say that.Aka Marcus and Abby grew up together on the Ark and have been best friends since he was 8 and she was 6. Now 18 and 16 respectively, Marcus' reluctant to help her out, because he might feel something more for his best friend than just friendship





	

“I need you to teach me how to kiss”

Marcus nearly chokes on his food and throws Abby an incredulous look, while she casually settles down on the seat next to him. He quickly picks up his mug of water, nearly draining the entire thing. Clearing his throat, he hopes that he either didn’t hear her right or that she was joking, but as Marcus lifts his head and notices the determined gleam in her eyes and the stubborn set of her jaw, he realises that  _yes_ his best friend did just say _that._

“You want me to do what?”, he splutters with eyes wide in surprise.

“Teach me how to kiss”, Abby shrugs while tossing her braid over her shoulder as she calmly gazes at him. As if asking your best friend to kiss you was the most natural thing in the world.

“Why-”, he begins, still looking confused and not understanding where this is coming from.

“Diana and Callie were talking about boys and stuff. When they asked me, I admitted that I’ve never been kissed because I’ve been busy studying and they just started laughing at me. Diana called me a prude and I will not be ridiculed, especially not by Diana _I’ll kiss anything with a pulse_ Sydney”, she states matter-of-factly and  Marcus can’t help but smile at her blunt and straightforward reply because Abby’s honesty was one the things he liked about her.

“Of course you won’t”, he solemnly agrees.

“So you’re going to do it?”

“ _A_ _bby_ ”, he starts, but quickly falters, “I don’t think that’s a good idea”

“Why?”, she replies, hurt clearly audible in her voice.

“Because we-”

“Don’t you want to kiss me? Am I not pretty enough?”, she retorts, scrunching her eyebrows while promptly cutting him off.

Eyes widening at the thought that she would even _think_ something like that, he quickly opens his mouth to reassure her.

“What? Abby, no no. You’re beautiful, I mean-“, he stammers, letting the rest of the sentence trail off as he breaks eye contact and instead focuses on his plate.

The reason he’s reluctant to kiss her is not because he doesn’t want to kiss Abby, it because he does want to, almost _desperately_ so _._ And has been wanting to do so for quite some time now. But they’ve been friends ever since she had run into him when he’d been 8 and she’d been 6, and Marcus doesn’t want to ruin the longest friendship he has ever had.

Besides, she’s Abby Walter. Kind, funny, beautiful and compassionate Abby and he’s well, _Marcus Kane._

“Well then?”, she presses.

“I just don’t-”, Marcus tries again, but Abby raises a hand, effectively stopping him.

“Fine”, she huffs, “If you’re so reluctant, I’ll ask someone else. Perhaps Jake will agree to kiss me”, she continues before starting to get up from her seat, only to falter when Marcus reaches out and swiftly grabs her hand, fingers gently enclosing around her wrist.

He takes a deep breath, “No, please don’t go”, and he feels himself relaxing when Abby sighs but sits back down.

“You’re sure about this?”, he murmurs after a couple of seconds while unconsciously caressing her hand by rubbing his thumb across her skin.

“Yes”, Abby softly answers.

Marcus gazes intently at her, but when she meets his gaze unflinchingly, he can feel himself starting to cave.

“Alright”

Now it’s Abby’s turn to look surprised. Her eyes widen and she nearly jumps out of her seat in excitement.

“Really? Oh, thank you Marcus”, she exclaims before leaning closer.

Realising that she’s intending on kissing him right here, in the middle of the mess hall, Marcus can feel himself starting to panic. He leans back and rests his hand against her shoulder, effectively stopping her from coming closer.

“Perhaps your first kiss shouldn’t be in the middle of the cafeteria?”, Marcus explains when he notices the confused look in her eyes.

“ _Oh_ ”, Abby breathes, while pulling away and shyly moving some strands that had escaped her braid behind her ear. “Good call. Where then?”

Marcus thinks for a second, “How about the observation room? I can drop by tonight after my guard training?”

Abby eagerly nods her head.

“Great. Thanks, Marcus”, she replies, before giving him a quick hug and brushing her lips against his cheek in a featherlight kiss.

“See you tonight”, she confirms with a small smile, before jumping from her seat and making her way towards the exit.

Marcus can only watch her leave with an absolutely bewildered look on his face. As she walks out of the room, he slightly shakes his head in an attempt to clear his mind because he's still not entirely sure what had just happened.

* * *

As Marcus makes his way towards the observation room, he can’t help but feel nervous. The conversation with Abby has been running through his head the entire day. He’d been so distracted during training that David had managed to not only overpower him but also knock him down on several occasions. His injuries weren’t anything life threatening but still, his cheek felt sore and he could already feel the bruise starting to form.  

Arriving at the door, he takes several deep and calming breaths because behind the door Abby’s hopefully waiting and he’s going to _kiss_ her. A thought that still boggles his mind. He’s going to kiss his best friend and the prospect both excites and absolutely frightens him. After one final deep breath, Marcus opens the door and enters the room.

He immediately spots Abby standing before the window, gazing at the Earth. Closing the door behind him, he can tell that she’s kind of nervous because she keeps playing with her braid. A tic she tended to do when she was either in deep thought or uncomfortable.

“Hi”, he softly murmurs, alerting her of his presence.

Abby lets out a startled gasp and swiftly turns around, only to fractionally relax when she realises it’s only him.

“Hi”, she replies with a slight blush on her cheeks, but a frown appears on her face as she takes a step closer and she notices the bruise on his cheek.

“ _Marcus_ ”, she exhales while quickly crossing the distance between them and gently touching his cheek and he can’t help but wince when he feels her fingers examining his skin.

“What happened?”, she asks, her voice is filled with concern.

“It’s fine Abby. I wasn’t paying attention during training and I got hit. It’s nothing major I promise”, he assures her but she merely raises an eyebrow, her look clearly indicating that since she’s the only one between the two of them with some medical knowledge, she won’t simply take his word for it.

So she continues to lightly examine his skin, making sure that he’s telling the truth. Abby’s so focused on his bruise that Marcus can shamelessly gaze at her. She’s so close that he can spot the flecks of almost gold in her eyes.

After a couple of seconds, Abby seems satisfied with her check-up and gives him a tiny nod.

“Your skin is only slightly chafed but I still think you should put some ice on it”, she plainly states.

“Yes Doctor”, he teases, while giving her a mock salute.

Abby rolls her eyes at his response, but she flashes him a soft smile.

While gazing at each other, the reason for why they’re in the observation room dawns on them and the air is suddenly filled with tension and nervous anticipation.

_Right. He was going to teach Abby how to kiss._

Biting her lower lip, Abby takes a small step in his direction.

“Abby”, Marcus softly murmurs, noticing how her gaze is focused on his mouth, before gently grasping her chin and tilting her head until their eyes meet.

“Before we do this, I just want to let you know that I’m not-”, he stammers, clearing his throat.

“I mean, I don’t have a lot of experience kissing either”, he quietly admits, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment.

“That’s okay. I trust you”, Abby declares, grasping his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

“Okay. _Okay_ ”, Marcus exhales, before giving her a small nod, “If there’s anything you don’t like or don’t feel comfortable with, tell me to stop okay?”

“I will”

“Is it okay if I-?”, he asks while raising his hand and gesturing towards her hair.

“Yes”

"Right", Marcus murmurs before taking a deep breath, and then his fingers are slipping through her hair and he’s angling her head just how he wants it and he slowly lowers his lips against hers.

The kiss is slow and tender because he doesn’t want to scare her off. Her lips are so soft and the feel of them moving against his is so intense that Marcus has to choke down a gasp. It feels like his skin is on fire and the only thought that’s running through his head is, _I’m kissing Abby. I’m kissing Abby._  

When Marcus pulls back, Abby’s eyes are closed and there’s a faint blush on her cheeks.

“How was that?”, he murmurs and his voice is coming out lower and more gravelly than he’d wanted.

She slowly opens her eyes, and her pupils are dilated, “I don’t think I entirely got it”

Feeling his heart stutter to a halt, Marcus nearly chuckles at the both bashful and flirtatious look on her face.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to try again then”, he proposes before closing the distance once more.

Their second kiss is less hesitant, and Abby timidly moves her hands to rest on his shoulders, pressing her body closer to his, but when he nips at her lower lip in response before slipping his tongue into her mouth she grows bolder and tangles a hand in his hair, gripping it slightly while moaning against his mouth.  

“How about now?”

“Mmm, I still don’t-”, Abby starts again and this time he doesn’t even let her finish her sentence before their mouths are pressed against each other once more and Marcus swallows her giggle.

The kiss is messy and _hot_ and oh so _good._

Marcus slides his hands down her sides, before slipping his fingers between her blouse and her back, splaying his hands against her skin and pulling her flush against him. Abby lets out a soft sigh, and she scrapes her nails gently scraping against his scalp while she tugs his lower lip between her teeth and gently bites down on his flesh before soothing it with her tongue. 

When they break for air, both of their breathing is slightly erratic and they share an elated smile. 

" _Wow_ "

Chuckling, Marcus cups her cheek and tenderly strokes her skin, "Yeah"

"Was your previous kiss anything like this?", Abby hesitantly asks. 

"No, not at all", he confesses with a small shake of his head.

" _Oh_ ", she breaths, before averting her gaze. 

"This one was much _much_  better", Marcus continues and the broad and bright smile Abby bestows on him, makes his heart flutter in his chest.

"Really?", she replies as she gives him a look from under her lashes.

"Yes, really", he assures her. 

Smiling, Abby continues to gaze at him, her eyes flickering towards his mouth. 

"Abby, do you want to kiss me again?", he adoringly whispers, a grin appearing on his face when she starts to blush.

"I do", she quietly replies. 

"Good, because I want to kiss you again too", he states before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
